


Gently Down The Stream

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep fic, this could either go platonically or romantically, whichever is your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: How could someone possibly sleep well after being informed that the only way to leave the cursed school was to kill someone?





	Gently Down The Stream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had trouble sleeping as well. I thought if I wrote this, it would help me sleep. Well, just typing it down got me sleepy, so I guess it worked?

Ouma-kun...has been having a hard time falling asleep. Sometimes he doesn’t sleep at all, or during rare moments when he does, he wakes up with a jolt. For moments like this, he would either sleep outside my door, or when he’s either bored or desperate, he gives a knock to let me know that he’s waiting outside and I’ll let him in afterwards. He told me that he liked sleeping in my room. I don’t know what the difference was, since from what I’ve seen, all of our rooms are similarly modeled. I don’t even use my bed for sleeping since I only required charging, so he had the luxury of just hogging the entire furniture for himself.

He can be quite rude, but I’d like to believe that my presence gives him enough peace to help him go to sleep even after being placed in such a dangerous situation where we are being forced to kill each other in exchange for freedom.

I...want to do something for him. But I don’t know what…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ ‘It’s already been a few weeks and I am positive that that stupid robot is avoiding me for some equally stupid reason. I caught him hanging around Gonta and Iruma-chan once or twice, and whenever he catches sight of me, he sprints away. Just what is his problem?’  _ Ouma thought as he hopelessly shifted to another position under his covers. He’s positive that an hour had already passed and he still couldn’t sleep. Frustrated, he kicked the covers off of him with a grunt, letting his feet fall on the bed with a thump. “Stupid robot.”

Knock. Knock.

He sat up, eyes wide before narrowing them out of suspicion. Who could be bothering him this late at night?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Ugh...! Fine! I got it!” he reluctantly got out of his bed and stomped his way to his door, opening it without any grace. He didn’t expect to see the elusive robot standing right in front of him after two weeks of being avoided. “What?  _ You? _ What do you want from me? I was already asleep and you just had to come knocking on my door this late at night!”

“No you weren’t. I could hear you flop around your bed next door,” Kiibo frowned. “Anyways, may I come in?”

“So you can murder me in my sleep? No, thank you,” Ouma snapped.

“I can’t murder you in your sleep if you can’t sleep in the first place, Ouma-kun,” Kiibo deadpanned.

“Touché. You get points for that,” the shorter teen turned on his feet and beckoned him to enter. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I wanted to sing you a lullaby--”

“Kiiboy, you  _ do _ know that you suck at singing and I’d probably end up dying even before I could get to sleep,” Ouma sighed as he threw himself on his bed, blatantly ignoring the robot’s disapproving glare.

“--As I was saying, I wanted to sing you a lullaby, however, due to my lack of knowledge and skill for singing, which I am very much aware of, mind you--I disregarded that idea and decided to make something else for you instead,” Kiibo took a seat on the carpeted floor and pressed his back against the wall. “I had Iruma-san and Gokuhara-san help me record various sound clips, while Akamatsu-san helped me compose this song, which is also accompanied by her own piano playing. So you better be ready to thank them for this tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just get this over with,” Ouma gave a wave of dismissal before burying himself under his covers.

“Alright,” Kiibo nodded before giving his right earpiece a careful twist as he closed his eyes. Parts of his body illuminated the room with a soft neon green glow, which reminded Ouma of fireflies flying around in the middle of a dark forest. But he didn’t say anything.

The music was...strange.

At first it started out with nothing, which made the leader believe that maybe there was something wrong with the robot’s recording device. But as soon as he thought of that, he started picking up subtle insect noises that didn’t sound unpleasant to his ears. It was mildly comforting, even. Akamatsu-chan’s piano accompaniment started shortly after, setting the pace at a slow and soothing tempo, which was soon joined by the sound of a blowing gentle breeze. Then the tranquil sound of rushing water made him feel as if he was floating over a rushing stream of fresh water. 

He felt calm.

Peaceful.

Safe.

Ouma felt his eyes close shut as he let himself get immersed in the various sounds that made up the song--eventually falling into a deep slumber. He never got to listen to the song in its entirety, but that was fine. He could just ask Kiibo to play it for him again tomorrow.

Once the song was over. Kiibo got up from his place on the floor and walked towards the leader’s bed to see if the song had served its purpose. He smiled as he took note of the stable rise and fall of the supreme leader’s chest as the latter slept. He didn’t have the intention to leave the room, however, upon realizing that he had actually missed being in the mauve-haired teen’s presence as well.

Kiibo took his place next to the bed and closed his eyes as he replayed the song in his memory. “Good night, Ouma-kun.”

In the following morning, Ouma had overslept for the first time in a long while. Luckily, Kiibo was already waiting for him outside of his room, a tray of his portion of breakfast in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to sleep.


End file.
